Breathe
by Ryu Niiyama
Summary: Within a fading breath, do the echoes of a deep longing bear fruit?


Breathe

By Ryu Niiyama

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon…dang it!

AN: I'm not really in a bad mood but I've been listening to Breathe by Erasure for a while today … so this is the plot bunny my muse hit me with, that hurt by the way…. Not really AU as it is post stars.

* * *

"Seiya are you so sure that you should be the one to do this?" Seiya ignored her sister as she finished packing. Once her duffle bag was packed she closed it and turned around, sitting on her bed before she addressed the question. "Well I'd be glad to let you go, but we both know you would either get angry half way through it or you'd start crying. Besides… I'm the leader… it wouldn't be right if I didn't do this." The raven haired starlight rose and walked over to her sibling. "Its better this way and we both know it…" Seiya smiled grimly as she watched her sister nod, while they both blinked back tears. Seiya exhaled slowly and stepped back, calling forth her star yell.

"Fighter Star Power…MAKE UP!"

Transformation complete, SailorStar Fighter put her bag into her sub space pocket and double checked to see if she forgot anything. Finding everything in order, the leader of the starlights walked to her princess, who had been standing just inside of the door, watching the exchange. Fighter kneeled when she reached Kakyuu, and her gentle sovereign placed a delicate hand upon Fighter's raven crown. "I charge you with a mission of the greatest importance, SailorStar Fighter, final daughter of the Fightian royal house. I entrust this into your care, and you are not to return until your duty is done. Rise Fighter, and accept your mission."

Fighter stood slowly and accepted the small object from Princess Kakyuu, stroking it fondly before she placed it into a case she had prepared and then put it into her sub space pocket as well. Fighter placed a gloved hand on flame haired woman's cheek, smiling softly at the woman for whom Seiya had walked away from love. She had been able to force duty to be enough…the raven haired woman tilted her head slightly, freeing her mind of such thoughts before she wordlessly moved away from Kakyuu and turned towards the balcony. The starlight inhaled deeply as a gust of wind washed over her svelte form bringing forth the light scent of cinnamon that infused Kinmoku and its inhabitants…

She did not know how long she would be gone and how long it would be before she would smell this beloved scent again. Steeling herself, Fighter concentrated and the wings of a Hoshi no Senshi manifested themselves upon her back. The leader of the Starlights, did not look back, knowing her resolve would falter if she did. Looking up into the Kinmokian sky, Fighter stretched and flapped her great wings once before she leapt from the balcony into the night.

It was only when she could not see the shooting star that represented Fighter's streaking form, that Princess Kakyuu allowed herself to collapse under the weight of her guilt. "I've failed you all…"

* * *

"Thank you so much Sensei, I was so afraid when little Miki started coughing." The doctor smiled kindly as she placed her stethoscope around her neck, and reached out to ruffle the little boy's hair slightly. "Not a problem Ikura-san, and as for you Miki-kun when you get your new inhaler I want you to use it, ok? And keep it with you at all times."

"Hai!" the little boy chirped in response, looking back and forth between his mother and his favorite doctor.

"…let's see if I have something here for you….hmm…." The doctor trailed off, patting pockets for a moment before a lollipop appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The boy giggled gratefully at the doctor's antics and gleefully received his candy. "Now is there anything else you want me to take a look at?"

"Un! I scraped my elbow before I came here… can I have a band aid?" The boy questioned eagerly. Miki's mother shook her head softy behind her son, sometimes she thought that the boy scraped himself so that he could increase his collection of band-aids…

"Sure Miki-kun, what kind would you like? Let's see I have Ultraman, Bleach, Street Fighter…"

"Can I have a Sailor Mercury one? Please?"

The doctor laughed… already knowing what the little boy's choice would be and had already pulled out a new Sailor Mercury band-aid along with some ointment. Returning to the boy's side, the doctor, gently grasped his arm, applied the ointment and then carefully placed the band-aid over it.

"There you go Miki-kun! And I will see you for your next check up!"

"Thank you so much Sensei. Have a good day." Ikura-san bowed to the doctor and smiled as she received a happy wave in response. Grasping her son's hand, she led him down the hall to the receptionist.

Given that Miki was a walk-in, the doctor quickly tidied things up in preparation to go home. Removing the white lab coat, and grabbing the nearby motorcycle helmet and jacket, the doctor cut off the lights and closed the door, before heading to the parking lot.

* * *

"Heh, a motorcycle, how surprising… Stars, it's been nearly ten years…"

Dark eyebrows lifted as the person she had been waiting for finally emerged and began walking towards the blue and silver Hayabusa that she had been leaning on. She watched as the figure's casual gait deteriorated as she was noticed…she was being rude after all.

"Excuse me what do you think you're…. my word…"

She smiled and stood up, moving towards the now stricken doctor. "Long time no see Mizuno-san… or should I say Mizuno-sensei?"

The doctor paused and removed her helmet, revealing shoulder length blue hair and large soulful blue eyes.

"…Seiya-san…why are you…?" the doctor paused and smiled warmly realizing that no matter the reason for the Starlight leader's appearance she was still a friend and as such Ami was gratified to see her. "Where are my manners? It's good to see you Seiya-san." The doctor smiled impishly for a second, tilting her head to the side slightly as she regarded the starlight. "Usagi-chan isn't here though…"

The raven haired starlight's eyebrow quirked before she let a smile grace her features…something she had not done in some time. 'Such a warm and genuine smile, its no real wonder how you got under her skin…' Fighter shook her dark head, retuning to the task at hand. "Actually, Mizuno-san…I'm here to see you…"

"Me? …Alright, how may I help you?" The doctor questioned casually as she adjusted her helmet under her arm. Azure eyebrows arched in surprise as she noticed the normally confident starlight fidgeting slightly. "It's a bit private Mizuno-san, I'd rather not discuss it here…" Ami nodded conceding to the starlight's wishes and plopped her helmet back on her head, leaving the visor up so that the other woman could see her eyes. She walked the rest of the distance to her bike and unlatched the spare helmet, passing it to Fighter.

Ami paused and shrugged out of her jacket, also handing it to Fighter. "You seem to have forgotten about how cold it can get here, especially with the wind today, Seiya-san. Fighter grinned sheepishly realizing that the jeans and T-shirt she was wearing would do little to protect her from the elements. "What about you Mizuno-san?"

Ami merely lifted her head as a breeze washed over them, serene contentment written within her beautiful eyes. "The cold has always been my companion Seiya-san, no matter what form it takes…" Fighter blinked, shaking herself as she realized that she had been staring slightly and she felt understanding and awe wash over her in heavy waves of pain. "…right…" Ami motioned to Fighter to mount the bike before doing so herself.

"I would recommend that you hold on…. I have a bit of a speed streak in me…" The warning came a bit late as Seiya yelped when Ami gunned the barely street legal bike, pealing out of the parking lot. Several minutes later, and surprisingly without police intervention, they pulled up to a modestly lavish apartment complex. The sounds of a key scraping against a door were heard momentarily before it found its way into the lock and turned the doorknob. Light from the hallway attempted to take haven in the dark room before a gloved hand flipped the light switch with practiced ease.

"Here we are Seiya-san."

Ami moved swiftly to the side and removed her shoes and helmet before stepping fully into the apartment so that Fighter could do the same. Once shoes, helmets and Ami's coat had been returned to their proper places the blue haired woman moved to shut the door before gesturing Fighter inside. "Would you like me to take your bag Seiya-san?"

"…No, Mizuno-san…I'm….fine."

"Would you like something to drink Seiya-san…have you eaten?"

Fighter grimaced slightly at the thought of putting anything in her stomach at the moment, knowing with her nervousness she would end up making a terrible impression while on a mission of paramount importance. She held up a delicate hand, ignoring how it trembled slightly, and waved the doctor off. "No, no Mizuno-san…I'd rather…I mean…the matters upon which I must speak with you take precedence over my own discomfort." Ami's eyes widened and she flinched back slightly, unaccustomed to hearing the usually charismatic and confidant Seiya first stutter and stumble over her words, and then fall back to what had to have been Kinmokuian court speech.

"…Alright…" Ami answered warily before moving to the sofa where Fighter was standing and gesturing to her guest. "Seiya-san, please." Fighter nodded and took a seat, trying not to collapse into it. It seemed that now that she had finally reached her destination that all of her strength left her, leaving only nausea and emptiness. Ami could almost feel the desolation that radiated from the former idol in waves. It added to her own trepidation, but she dare not leave until Seiya said what she was sent here to say.

Fighter took a breath and reached into her duffel bag for the medium sized cherry oak case she knew would be nestled there. She pulled it out and stroked the two crests emblazoned onto the top; one was the Kinmoku-sei royal crest, while the other had been forgotten in the chaos of war and destruction. As her fingers passed over the second crest, Fighter felt her starseed sing a mournful dirge as her star yell manifested itself. The power of the star Fighter washed over the raven haired woman's form in subdued waves, all of the urgency and strength of her transformation absent.

Ami looked at the now transformed Fighter concerned and more than a little confused, the raven haired woman's actions putting her on edge. Fighter rose and moved in front of Ami, looking down upon the concerned doctor with stern, melancholy eyes. "Ami Mizuno, bearer of the Mantle of Mercury, reincarnated and final remnant of the line of Hermes. I, Seiya Kou, bearer of the star Mantle of Fighter, final remnant of the Fautari house of the fallen planet Fighter have been sent to you under direct orders of Princess Kakyuu of the ruling Kinmoku house of Astani."

"Sei…Fighter, what is this all about?"

Fighter looked upon Ami with eyes that were not unkind. She could understand the other woman's confusion. It had been ten years since a Starlight had stepped foot upon Earth…no that wasn't right…It had been ten years since a Senshi had seen a Starlight. "This sacred and noble duty which has been my right and honor to bear was to ensure that this was safely entrusted into your care, receive it gracefully." With her words, Fighter bid Ami to stand and placed the case into her hands. "Fighter..I….What…is this!" Ami's inquiry trailed off into an exclamation as a warmth began to permeate her body, stemming from the case within her trembling hands. Ami furrowed her brow at the feeling of power that curled and entwined about her soul. It was warmth and comfort with an undertone of regret and something else; something vague and alien to Ami and yet long sought and desired.

Bittersweet pain ghosted across Fighter's face as she read the various emotions that consumed Ami, her blue eyes as open and earnest as ever. Guilt slammed against the raven haired starlight as she witnessed the box's power reach out to Ami and she fought against the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She had to be strong, she had to finish it…she owed Ami that much. Fighter's eyes widened as she watched Ami's hands move to open the box.

Swiftly but carefully, Fighter moved her gloved hands over Ami's trembling ones, shaking her head softly when confused azure leapt up to meet her own cerulean pools. "No, not yet…" Fighter whispered carefully. "You…you have to know what it means." Fighter inhaled softly to steady herself before pressing ahead.

"When a senshi falls in battle her starseed becomes one with her star yell to be held in safe keeping until it can be returned to the planet which she governs…"

"…When a senshi falls…"

Fighter continued on as if Ami had not spoken aloud. "However if a senshi has lost the planet in which she avatars she is instead sent to a place her heart calls home. A place that will give her mortal heart peace at last."

"…No…"

'_Just a little further…'_ "Ami Mizuno, you have been chosen to bear the starseed of the fallen senshi StarMaker, receive it gracefully." Fighter moved the hands beneath her own to open the ornate box revealing a star yell. The star yell of Sailor StarMaker. Looking into Ami's stricken eyes, Fighter carefully touched the star yell. The room was bathed in a gentle amethyst glow as a form began to coalesce in front of Fighter and the stricken Ami. Both Fighter and Ami were forced to turn their heads under the harsh light, and when it finally subsided Ami let out a pained gasp at what she saw.

There, only a few meters away stood the form of a woman Ami had never thought she'd see again. Amethyst sparked and flashed like lighting while auburn wreathed with fire leapt and fluttered like burning quicksilver. Ami Mizuno felt her blood quicken in longing at the sight even as she recoiled in fear from the apparition. "Tai…Taiki-san…" The apparition's brilliant eyes burned with promises that would now never be fulfilled as it gazed upon Ami with a gentle passion she had never shown in life.

Fighter moved away, knowing what was to follow and she prayed that Ami had the strength to face it. The leader of the starlights furrowed her brow softly as she looked upon the rooted avatar of Mercury. No, she decided, there was no reason to worry; this was the woman Taiki had chosen, this was the woman Taiki had found worthy of her love. She would be strong enough…she could do nothing else.

Ami found herself trembling as the spectral form of Taiki Kou walked towards her slowly, intently, the taller woman's eyes never leaving her own. Perhaps due to the shock or just due to her rational nature, Ami noted that this was not some sort of projection of her own memories of Taiki. This senshi of StarMaker was older than the reserved, yet intensely passionate idol singer of her past. Her luxurious auburn hair cascaded down her back and off her shoulders, some of the unruly locks falling over her forehead and into her eyes. Her once lanky form was more refined, stronger, yet ripe with alluring curves of breasts, hips and thighs. Instead of the uniform which had defined so much of her identity, she was clad in a simple untucked white oxford shirt and casual slacks.

Ami's mind flinched away from her assessment as she realized the apparition had drawn closer and had reached out towards her. "…No…" The stricken doctor whispered in pained terror, yet she found she could not move. The specter paused in front of Ami briefly, a tender smile upon her face. Wordlessly she brushed her hand across Ami's brow and the blue haired woman screamed as the sigil of Mercury flared to life. Ami stared into Taiki's serenely smiling countenance before everything bled to white.

* * *

Ami groaned and blinked softly, adjusting to the sunlight over head. Confused, the blue haired woman sat up quickly, her hands digging into the ground beneath her. She furrowed her brows as she noticed the texture of the ground was different than what she had expected; carefully she looked down and realized she was lying on a bed of white rose petals. A quick check of her surroundings revealed that she lay in a grove of endless roses. Confused beyond reproach the doctor stood gingerly, her eyes searching for the apparition that brought her here or anyone else for that matter.

"Ami." A velvet timbre caressed her name as one would a lover, and Ami felt her soul tremble in painful ecstasy and she turned around slowly. Lush azure eyes alighted upon the one who spoke her name and she gasped at the sight. Taiki sat upon a marble bench, her chin resting upon her hand as it sat propped up by elegantly crossed legs. The intensity that burned within the mauve eyes seared Ami, immolating her, inflaming her. "Taiki-san, what… where are…" Taiki rose as Ami spoke and vanished from the bench only to appear behind Ami. The taller woman snaked an arm around the doctor's waist and pulled her close, a sensual moan drawn from full lips as she felt their curves mesh in a perfect fit.

Ami gasped softly as she realized that the woman embracing her was true flesh and blood and warm to the touch, and she bit back a groan even as her mind hammered at her in confusion. "Is it necessary that it be defined Ami? We merely, _are_, can that not be enough?" Taiki whispered into Ami's ear, her voice a sensual trill, igniting emotions the doctor had thought long buried. Taiki's free hand moved to caress the nape of Ami's neck and become lost in her slightly longer, silken tresses. "I don't understand…"

"You do."

Taiki turned Ami around in her arms gently, and moved her hand to cup the shorter woman's cheek. "You do. Not your mind, not even your heart, but something deeper… can't you hear it? Can't you feel its pull?" The senshi of Maker punctuated her question by pressing their bodies closer, and leaning in to nibble upon the doctor's jawline. Ami moaned helplessly and fisted her hands in Taiki's shirt, and even as she did so, she felt more than heard a song permeate the rose garden. A song her starseed began to echo joyfully, painfully. Panting softly, Ami pushed Taiki away slightly and looked into the other woman's eyes. "What…why did you bring me here Taiki-san? And why are you-?"

Taiki exhaled and looked away, her expressive mauve eyes closing in pain. "Because I've been a fool Ami. Even unto the end, I held on to an ideal, an illusion in the hopes that I could be free of this… and yet…" The brunette paused and held up her right hand, the song that infused the garden increasing in intensity, as red ribbon snaked its way around the brunette's wrist. Stricken, Ami attempted to pull back, but Taiki held her firm in a gentle yet steel grip. The taller woman's eyes were aching and open as she gazed upon Ami's fearful face. "Don't run from this Ami. We've both run from this for far too long…" As the last of the fallen starlight's words echoed within the grove and identical red ribbon wound its way about Ami's right wrist. Ami didn't have to look at their hands to know that the ribbons were connected; that they were in fact opposite ends of the same ribbon.

The doctor began to tremble within the protective ring of Taiki's arms, plump tears silently leaking from her eyes. The blue haired woman let out a shuddering breath, before turning pained eyes to Taiki's face. "Why? Why now?" The doctor mumbled brokenly before her resolve left her and she collapsed into Taiki's embrace, sobbing openly. Taiki found herself unable to check her own tears as she tightened her embrace on the broken blue haired woman. The fallen starlight ducked her head and placed a feather light kiss upon Ami's brow, the power of Maker gently caressing the water senshi's soul, coaxing forth her power.

"Because I needed you to know the truth…."

There was something in Taiki's voice that made the doctor look up and she gasped at what she saw. Taiki had changed, but not into Sailor StarMaker. The aria of power her starseed sang was far older, far more regal and glorious. Her loose mane was partially tied off at her waist, the rest of it forming a braid until it tapered off, while she was clothed in regal robes of a kingdom lost in the ravages of war. Around her neck, a platinum chain adorned with a dragon clutching a blue orb hung proudly, and yet it seemed both familiar and out of place. Upon her noble brow the other sigil that had adorned the box which housed her star yell flared rich lavender.

"Tai…ki…san…" Ami uttered in broken shock and fearful attraction.

The auburn haired woman reached out and brushed Ami's thick bangs from her eyes, before trailing her hand down to cup the shorter woman's cheek, her slightly calloused fingers a rough velvet. "Look into your heart and speak my name _E'tami_." The husky trill and oddly familiar caress cast off the fog of time and illusion from her soul, and in one moment of clarity she translated the Makan word for beloved, and her starseed joyously sang out the name of the woman before her.

"Brahma… Brahma Agegis-Ti…"

With a trembling hand, Ami reached out and grasped the necklace, that she now recognized as a Dragon's Tear…_her_ Dragon's Tear and she felt the quickening of their bond echo in her soul. The blue haired woman lurched as if struck and her sigil flared brightly, burning its hidden truth into her mortal mind. Ami sagged forward, as if she could no longer support her own weight, and Brahma kneeled with her, still holding her tightly, placing feather-light kisses into her hair. "My…_Sanirem_…" Brahma/Taiki smiled at the doctor's strained whisper, the Mercurian word so elegant, so sacred that it had no true translation, though it could be approximated as "Dragonoath chosen, eternal bloodbond and mate of mine". It had been too long since Brahma had heard that word spoken to her…too long since she held her beloved mate in full knowledge of their love. Tears of shame pricked the brunette's eyes as the full weight of what she'd lost hammered at her heart.

"…No…do not do this…do not shoulder the blame…not alone….do not call me forth only to push me away Ra…" Ami began in a whisper, her voice gaining strength at every passing moment as she moved her hands to hold Brahma's elegantly broad shoulders. Ami looked up, her eyes meeting Brahma's and the auburn haired woman sighed, recognizing the true reflection of her beloved's starseed within those cherished eyes. "Aerin…" Brahma pulled the heir of Mercury tighter against her body and ducked her head, their lips meeting in a kiss that spoke of an undying love and passion that endured centuries of separation. Within those bittersweet moments the two estranged lovers _felt_ one another, reveling in the reunion of similar brilliance, intense passion and desired forms.

Yet even as the simple ecstasy of holding her chosen consumed Ami, she could feel a change in the realm they occupied. Brahma's starseed…its song surged with indescribable joy and passion, yet it was growing fainter… its ability to resonate with Ami fading. Brahma held on for a few precious moments more, before pulling away as if burned, her body beginning to tremble. The sunlight overhead began to dim and the details of the world around them began to fade, becoming broad brushstrokes instead of defined lines. The once lush rose bushes that surrounded them, became gnarled and decrepit, black petals falling to litter the ground. Brahma rose shakily, her breath beginning to come to her in pants, her brow beading with sweat. "Brahma…Taiki? What is happening? "Are you-"

"I…had hoped to send you away before now...you will have to forgive me my love…it seems I am truly a fool to the very end." Brahma murmured, her strong alto a ghost of its former self. Ami moved forward quickly, rushing in front of the taller woman concern and dawning fear creeping onto her beautiful face. "What is happening Ra? Tell me!" Ami demanded, plump tears pricking her eyes. Brahma smiled a watery smile, and she sighed simply. "The Ordeal is ending…" Ami's awakening of Aerin gave her the knowledge to understand the true weight of her beloved's statement. "No…" Pain was quickly consumed by desolate anger and Ami gripped the taller woman's shoulders. "Why?! Why did you do this? Why did you call me here?!" Ami shrieked, her normal serene composure shattered beyond recognition as a broken soul pleaded for completion. "You…you cannot leave me again! You cannot go where I cannot follow! You cannot!"

Ami's mind was transported to a hell of her past that bore no name, a hell so terrible in its power that distorted the bond she shared with her chosen. Distorted it to the point that her soul could not recognize its mate's song in the waking world. This memory alone had scarred her soul so much that she had never recognized her bond to Taiki for what it truly was… until it was far too late. The blue haired woman's power screamed out of her in torrents, the true strength of her dragonblood revealed in her agony. She could see Brahma's broken body bleeding out upon the floor, her once brilliant eyes dulled onyx in death. "I…I…" Words regressed into a screaming roar, as her soul howled out its pain and outrage at being denied once again, her own power internalizing in an attempt to snuff out her existence with magnificent brutality.

"No!" Brahma/Taiki reached out and gripped Ami to her forcing her waning power to tame that of the self destructing dragonblood before her. "Do not seek the past in this! I did not bring you here to see you die! Aerin! Answer me as my chosen, or would you disavow our love and spurn me with your power?" The taller woman's words broke through Ami's despair like a slap and she struggled for awareness. Yet even as Brahma challenged Ami she felt her soul quake in belated understanding. When Brahma had last stood by Aerin's side in the mortal realm Aerin had been two years her senior, and despite the very real love they shared Brahma had always felt inadequate somehow. Her deep seated lack of self worth had been a source of concern and pain between them, and as Brahma's soul reached out to comfort her beloved she truly realized the reason she too had been blind in this life. Brahma's stern grip deteriorated into a warm embrace as she held the now quieting dragonblood to her. "How I have hurt you so…that is why you felt failure…that is why we were denied that which was rightfully ours…forgive me my heart."

Ami's hellish roar subsided into shuddering sobs as she held her beloved closer, taking solace in the loving embrace. "We are both at fault…for reasons we did not intend…" Ami pulled back and looked into the taller woman's brilliant mauve eyes. "You cannot leave me behind Ra…._please_…" Ami sobbed brokenly her spirit tired and battered. The mistress of Maker smiled softly, pressing her brow to her beloved's. "I must leave my love…it is not your time…"

"Then what have you left me with? Half a heart? So that I may live forever in pain? Forever longing for you?"

Brahma shook her head softly, her nose brushing against Ami's affectionately. "No. I leave you a promise. I have awakened you so that you may know your true strength, so that you may live, knowing that I will always be with you…" Brahma paused, her strength nearing its breaking point, yet she forged on needing to complete her will…needing to say these final words. "Even in death, I shall never leave you, and I swear to you… I will find you again. And nothing will force me to relinquish you again Ami. You are sworn to me…and I to you, and I will have you, no matter what the cost." Brahma broke their embrace and pulled back, grasping Ami's right hand. "Wait for me until then…" Ami gasped as the Star Yell of Maker manifested in her hand and she felt it grow warm with the presence of Taiki's starseed.

Desperate for one final embrace, Ami surged forward, and Brahma did not hesitate in catching her lover, their lips meeting in a tender, painful kiss. Ami clutched the taller woman closer, as if sheer will could keep them from parting and she deepened the kiss, imparting her passion and pain to the other woman.

'…_Goodbye…'_

Ami felt rather than heard the word breathed into her mind in the timbre of Taiki's alluring alto, and then the taller woman was gone… her body vanishing within Ami's embrace like the ephemeral winds. Ami's blue eyes snapped open to confirm what she already knew, and as the world faded to murky darkness, one could hear the breaking of a beating heart. Clutching the Star Yell in her hand to her chest, the blue haired woman sunk to her knees screaming her pain to the heavens.

* * *

Ami lay on her supple leather couch, her prone form still save her burning sigil and her rapidly moving eyes under her eyelids. Next to Ami's vulnerable form Fighter stood silent vigil, even as she ordered her body not to fall apart until it was safe. Fighter tried not to pace, tried not to worry, but the Ordeal had gone longer than she expected. The Ordeal was the manifestation of a senshi's dying will, her last breath given life. For those senshi who reached out to their soulmates in the end, the Ordeal could be a most heart wrenching experience. Many a lover had died from the soul wrought dreamscape when the pain of losing the one they loved most destroyed their will to live. This was especially true among senshi, as their bondings were usually such that one soul could not be affected without unduly damaging the other. Yet to deny the surviving mate the chance to be touched by the soul she loved so much was considered a cruelty greater than death.

The raven haired woman clenched her fists at her sides debating the necessity of her return. The Sol senshi fought without any understanding or memory of their heritage and as such perhaps the true nature of their powers. Had the dark haired woman condemned Ami to death by sending her through the Ordeal? She prayed to the Stars and to Taiki as well that she had not. Yet how could she have denied Taiki this final wish? Taiki, who internalized her pain, her desires, her longings until she could no longer recognize her heart? Taiki, who gave her all for the sake of their duty… to the point that she had not recognized her love for Ami Mizuno for what it was… until it was far too late.

How could she deny the sister of her heart the chance to say goodbye?

In her frantic musings the raven haired woman nearly missed Ami surging forward violently on the couch, her face locked in a silent scream. Fighter rushed to the doctor's side gripping her shoulders in case her mind was still trapped in the Ordeal. Rich sapphire eyes searched brilliant azure for any signs of madness, knowing that even those who survived the Ordeal did not always return intact. Slowly, pain and panic cleared away to tired awareness and Fighter let go of the breath she had been holding. "Mizuno-san…can you hear me?"

Ami turned towards Fighter's voice slowly, her mind returning to itself and yet a part of her wanted to retreat and never return, never face this bleak world without the one she'd been denied a chance to love for two lifetimes. Yet to do so would be to spurn the very love she longed for. Ami cleared her throat and nodded before answering Fighter. "Yes, Seiya-san…I hear you." Fighter flashed her trademark rakish grin before she let her power seep away, leaving Seiya Kou in its wake. Ami reached up and touched one of Seiya's hands on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you Seiya-san...for returning her to my side. I know it must have been difficult for you…" Seiya's eyebrow quirked slightly and she found herself smiling internally. _'What a strong woman you mated yourself to Taiki, it would seem we underestimated her.'_

Ami sighed softly and stood gingerly, with Seiya's aid, the Star Yell carefully clutched in her grip. The blue haired woman moved over to the box which lay carefully perched on the nearby coffee table and she placed it inside, her fingers brushing over the symbols on the top as she closed the case. Behind her Seiya bore silent witness to the heir of Mercury's gentle strength. The raven haired woman reached out and grasped Ami's hand, turning her around gently forcing their separate hued blue eyes to meet. "Mizuno-san…Ami-san, you are family now…if you need us, for anything just call, we'll come running." Seiya pressed a business card into Ami's hand and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before walking towards the door. She gathered her shoes quietly and exited the apartment without a sound. Ami hadn't the strength to stop her, or call her back. Instead she gathered the ornate box which housed the soul of her beloved and placed it on a spot of reverence on the nearby mantle, stroking the polished wood softly. The blue haired woman closed her eyes and finally, finally let the tears fall. Yet she would allow no more than this, she would not mourn Taiki this way.

She would trust in Taiki's promise and live…

One breath at a time...

* * *

AN: This has been sitting around half-finished for a while…so glad it's done. I'm toying with the idea of doing a follow up but I'm not sure yet. Anyway I had fun with this one… perhaps because I wrote it without actually being depressed out of my mind. I'm sure there are a few references that you may not understand as they are my own creation and they themselves stem from a fic that I have yet to post… but I hope the emotion of the text is understandable as that is all I really aim for when I write….

Until we meet again…

R. Niiyama

2/14/08


End file.
